Puppy and Kitty Love!
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: It is a normal day in the shinsegumi headquarters,but nobody expect Chizuru is there...eh?What was that?Did I just heard " Nya?" Chizuru opened the door and her eyes widened " No freaking way..."


It was nice day the sun was shining brightly on the sky , the birds were singing and a brown haired girl was sitting outside smiling .

She had finally finished her jobs for the day and she was relaxing into the sun's warmth .

All of sudden she heard something coming from some trees that were near her and she blinked slightly in surprise as she stood up " What was that ? " She whispered to herself as she went to see what it was then as soon she reached the trees a cute orange kitty came out of the place it was hiding .

As soon she saw it her eyes lit up and a smiled appeared on her face " Aww how cute ! A little kitty ! What are you doing here my little friend ?" She asked gently as she giggled slightly on how cute the kitty was .

It replied back at her while rubbing itself on her leg , she smiled at it's actions .

" Ah so you like me ,huh ? My name is Chizuru and from now on I will call you…Kiku-kun ! " The girl said as she took the kitty in her arms who purred happily as she caressed his fur .

She took him inside the headquarters smiling when all of sudden she heard a voice whispering her ear " Ara..Chizuru-chan ? Didn't you know that it is prohibited to bring pets into the headquarters ? Hijikata-san will give you a harsh scolding you know ! " Someone familiar said as she turned around to see Okita Souji looking at her .

" O-Okita-san ! R-Really ? I-I didn't know…that..aww…" She replied disappointed as she sighed slightly and looked at Kiku sadly " Gomen Kiku-kun it seems like I can't keep you after all . " She apologized to the cat .

" How said you can't keep it Chi-zu-ru-chan ? " Souji commented smirking at her as he put his finger on his lips " I will keep it a secret for you but only if you repay me on some way …alright Chizuru-chan ? " He suggested smiling at her as his eyes shined with mischief .

" Um what are you thinking of exactly Okita-san ? " Chizuru questioned innocently slightly confused .

The man with the emerald eyes smiled at her " Nothing , just giving the cat the book with Hijikata-san's poetry book so he would destroy it ! ~ " he replied happily his face shining .

Chizuru sweatdroped at his response " A-Ah I-I see…excuse me now Okita-san I just remember I have something that I have to do ! " Chizuru said as she disappeared from his sight her form slowly fading away .

He took a last look on where she used to stand and smirked slightly as he left as well .

" This is gonna be very fun ! ~ " He commented to himself as he smirked .

Souji entered in Sannan's lab room and took some liquids while smiling to himself happy that nobody noticed him as he slipped the liquids to his robe and left the room happily .

Chizuru was cooking dinner when Souji appeared in the kitchen " Chizuru-chan ! I bought this ! " He said as he shook the small bottle with the liquid .

" What is that Okita-san ? " Chizuru asked as she looked at him blinking .

He grinned " It is sauce ! It is really tasty ! Put a lot in Hijikata's-san's ! He really likes it ! " Souji explained as Chizuru nodded happily .

" Alright thank you Okita-san ! " She replied and turned to finish the meal not noticing his eyes shining with mischief as he left the room .

Chizuru pour the sauce over the food she had prepared and she put a lot in the vice commander's especially as she was instructed to .

She smiled to herself as the food was ready , she entered the room and heard the whining voices of Heisuke and Shinpachi saying how hungry they are after the patrol and the training they had today .

She giggled slightly as she served the food and everyone started eating .

" Hm Chizuru ? Aren't you gonna eat ? " Heisuke questioned as the girl wasn't the only who wasn't eating .

She shook her head " No I ate earlier so I am alright now Heisuke-kun . " She yawned slightly " I am a little tired so I am gonna sleep goodnight everyone . " She said as several goodnight's were heard when she left the room and headed to her own room .

She fell straight to her bed exhausted as she felt Kiku purring next to her , she smiled slightly " Good night Kiku-kun…" She wished as her eyes closed and she fell asleep .

**The next day**

The sun's rays came from the window and Chizuru rubbed her eyes as she finally woke up . She yawned and changed into her usual clothes .

She headed to the kitchen then she was confused because no one was around .

" Where did they disappear to ? " She wondered as she started calling their names " Heisuke-kun ? Okita-san ? Saito-san ? Hijikata-san ? Anyone ? Where are you ? " She said as she searched around the bulding then she heard a sound from Heisuke's room and knocked " Heisuke-kun , are you there ? " She said as she opened the door .

She blinked .

She pinched herself just to see if what she was seeing was real or if it was a dream .

It hurt that meant it was real .

' Oh My God…Just what in the world happened to them ? ' She thought her eyes widened .

_The end !_

_Haha well here is another story I came up with ! I hope you like it ~ Please review ! ~_


End file.
